1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present application relate to an apparatus and method to encode and decode a speech signal using an encoding mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A speech coder typically refers to a device that uses a technology to extract parameters associated with a mode of a human speech generation to compress a speech. The speech coder may divide a speech signal into time blocks or analysis frames. Generally, the speech coder may include an encoder and a decoder. The encoder may extract parameters to analyze an input speech frame, and may quantize the parameters to be represented as, for example, a set of bits or a binary number such as a binary data packet. Data packets may be transmitted to a receiver and the decoder via a communication channel. The decoder may process the data packets and quantize the data to generate the parameters, and may re-combine a speech frame using the unquantized parameters.